Biomass (Mutant)
The Biomass is a boss-like creature Artyom and Miller face in the D6 Reactor. Overview In the game, Biomass is a giant biological mass on top of the reactor in D6. It has an amoeba pore and several giant tentacles it uses to kill anyone trying to separate it from the reactor. It draws power from the reactor, which is why it attempts to stop the player from activating the reactor. In the book metro 2033 the biological mass is hidden in the station under the Kremlin and has the power to atract its victims by psych powers which atract its prey like a carnivore plant but instead of odor it uses its psy abbility to have peoples mind nummed and make them go straight at it where the huge brown mass that remindes boiling water consumes slowly the body of the victim, almost like chewing on it as explained on the book. Location The player will encounter this creature on the Biomass level, in D6. It is amassed on top of the reactor with its tentacles wrapped around three of the four reactor cells, the player must run past the creature to the crane and manually lift each cell up to activate the reactor. After the reactor is activated, Miller mentions that they should return to "Finish what we've started, but after we've dealt with the Dark Ones". Artyom and Miller then leave the injured Biomass to head to the tower on the surface. Trivia * Miller mentions that they will return to deal with the Biomass, possibly meaning that the Biomass will be at least be mentioned in Metro Last Light. * Near the ladder Artyom must use to reach the crane in the reactor chamber, a long, tube-like tentacle clings to the wall. An opening in the end of the tentacle vents large quantities of shimmering hot air, possibly as exhaust. This might be part of how the Biomass lives on the energy of the reactor, or might simply be a means of ridding itself of excess heat. * Judging by its attempts to defend itself, the biomass seems to be unusually intelligent. To keep Artyom and Miller from activating the reactor cells, it first attacks and damages the control room, then attempts to destroy the crane cabin. This suggests that it is somehow aware that these mechanisms will affect its ability to live off the reactor. * When going down, one of the Rangers say, "Thank God we don't have to go all the way down...Something feels very wrong in there..." referencing how the creature in the book lived at the very bottom of the Kremlin. * The origins and general appearance of Biomass are very similar to Master, from the video game Fallout 1. Especially this part sounds interesting: Grey was plunged into a vat of F.E.V. by a robotic arm. Floating in the vats for almost a month, the F.E.V. transformed Grey into the amorphous, blob-like being that would eventually become known as the Master. This entity expanded its biological mass by absorbing other creatures and people that came near the base, and bionically merging itself with computer equipment from the base. The ones he consumed also became part of his multiple personalities. It also began capturing humans that stumbled upon its lair, and intentionally exposing them to the F.E.V. These initial mutated humans were incredibly flawed, and the newly named Master consumed them rather than letting them live. (...) The Master has extremely powerful psionic abilities, able to project extremely vivid hallucinations that easily break the mind of any enemy without some form of mental protection. Besides his psionic abilities, the Master also has a genius-level intellect and incredible natural charisma, having rallied an army of sycophantically devoted human and super-mutant followers around him. This might be caused by the fact, that original Metro 2033 novel was somehow based on Fallout universe, as the author admits. Category:Mutants Category:Metro 2033 Category:Subject to change